Relaciones Estados Unidos-India/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con mandatarios indios Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Narendra Modi.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump (right) and Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi (left) in the Oval Office of White House in Washington. (Source: Reuters) |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| President Obama and Prime Minister Manmohan Singh at a news conference in New Delhi on Monday. Mr. Obama was on a three-day visit to India. Doug Mills/The New York Times Barack Obama - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with US President Barack Obama in Washington. Photo: PTI. |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush Atal Bihari Vajpayee - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush talks with Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee during a series of United Nations meetings with world leaders in New York Wednesday, Sept. 24, 2003. White House photo by Paul Morse. Dr. Manmohan Singh - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and India's Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, appear before reporters during a joint news conference, Monday, July 18, 2005, in the East Room of the White House. Photo: The White House |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| La reunión de Narasimha Rao con Bill Clinton se concentró en la convergencia de los intereses comerciales, mientras que la divergencia de opiniones sobre Cachemira, los derechos humanos y el programa nuclear fue jugado deliberadamente. Bill Clinton - H. D. Deve Gowda.jpg| In the Central Hall of Parliament. (Left) Clinton greets former Prime Minister P.V. Narasimha Rao, who is flanked by former President R. Venkataraman and former Prime Minister H.D. Deve Gowda. V.V. KRISHNAN Bill Clinton - Inder Kumar Gujral.jpg| Gujral as PM with then US President Bill Clinton in New York. PTI Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Bill Clinton.jpg| PM Modi in US and Bill Clinton and Atal Bihari Vajpayee. (AFP) Bill Clinton - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh with the former President of the United States of America, Mr. Bill Clinton in New Delhi on May 26, 2005. Photo: Government of India Bill Clinton - Narendra Modi.jpg| PM Narendra Modi meets Bill and Hillary Clinton in New York (Reuters) |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush George H. W. Bush - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Indira Gandhi y George H. W. Bush. U.S. Embassy New Delhi George H. W. Bush - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| D:MS/March, 1985, M32RG(AB)/A63(11)The Prime Minister, Shri Rajiv Gandhi with the Vice President of USA, Mr. George Bush, when Mr. Bush called on him in Moscow on March 13, 1985. photodivision.gov.in P. V. Narasimha Rao - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush mtg. w. Indian PM P.V. Narasimha Rao (R) at Waldorf, among whirlwind of powwows w. world ldrs. attending UN Security Council summit. |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Indira Gandhi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| US President Ronald Reagan with Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi, 1983. Photo: Flicrk de Dr. Ghulam Nabi Kazi Rajiv Gandhi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan's Meetings with Prime Minister Gandhi of India on June 12, 1985. Reagan Library |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Morarji Desai.jpg| Former US President Jimmy Carter and India’s then PM Morarji Desai during the arrival ceremony for a state visit. Photograph: US Embassy New Delhi/Flickr Charan Singh - Sin imagen.jpg| American President Jimmy Carter with ministers shakes hands with Charan Singh, Union Home Minister and other members of Morarji Desai's cabinet in New Delhi on January 1, 1978. Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jimmy Carter.jpg| 1979 Foreign minister Vajpayee with Jimmy Carter. AP Jimmy Carter - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The former President of United States, Mr. Jimmy Carter calls on the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on October 27, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Richard Nixon - Sri Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru.jpg| 1956 India Prime Minister Nehru & Vice President Richard Nixon Wire Photo. Ebay Indira Gandhi - Richard Nixon.jpg| Indira Gandhi with Richard Nixon. indiatoday.in |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy John F. Kennedy - Sri Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru.jpg| Prime Minister of India Jawaharlal Nehru and President John F. Kennedy participate in arrival ceremonies for Prime Minister Nehru. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM. Wikimedia Commons Indira Gandhi - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (in rocking chair) meets with Indira Gandhi, daughter of Prime Minister Jawaharlal Gandhi of India (seated on couch), and Shobha Nehru (also known as Fori Nehru), wife of the Ambassador to the United States from India, Braj Kumar Nehru. Naval Aide to the President Tazewell Shepard stands in background. Oval Office, White House, Washington, D.C. Abbie Row. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-India